


Blushing

by simonsnows (onceuponahundred)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/simonsnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow was blushing. Simon Snow never blushed and it was all because of a stupid vampire magician, he supposedly hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing

Simon was blushing. Simon Snow never blushed. He hadn’t blushed the first time Agatha spoke to him, nor had he blushed the first time they kissed. He hadn’t blushed when Baz had been a complete dick to him, doing something they now only referred to as the banana incident of 02.

But he was blushing now, cheeks a rosy shade of pink. All because a stupid vampire magician was holding his hand. Well not exactly, but close enough.. 

“Oi, Snow are you even paying attention?” 

Startled out of his thoughts by Baz’s deep voice so close to him, Simon shakes his head trying to hide his flaming cheeks from his insufferable roommate. If Baz saw his red cheeks, Simon would never hear the end of it. 

‘I’m paying attention! This spell is just really hard!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon can see Baz raise an eyebrow incredulously but he ignores it. Instead choosing to look at his wand which was covered by Baz’s hand all because he didn’t know how to do a stupid spell. 

Simon had been having a little bit of trouble with a spell they had recently learned. After watching his roommate struggle for a little while, Baz amidst his laughter had offered to help. Simon of course had refused, not wanting his long time nemesis to be the one to help him but Baz had been relentless, jumping up from his bed already stalking over to Simon with a sense of purpose. 

When Baz had come up behind Simon, so close that he could feel Baz’s warmth seeping into his skin, Simon had froze not knowing what to make of this close proximity. In all the years that they had been roommates, Simon and Baz had never been this close to one another. 

Baz had only chuckled, his breath tickling the shell of Simon’s ear. Even though Baz was only a few inches taller, Simon felt dwarfed by his presence but there was also a sense of safety, something he never thought he would associate with Baz. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you, Snow. Well nothing you don’t want me to of course.” 

Simon could hear the smirk he knew had to be on Baz’s face and lets himself smile softly. Baz had then places his hand over Simon’s adjusting his grip on the wand. Simon had stood very still holding his breath, waiting for Baz to let go. 

But the vampire magician never did. He held on tightly, guiding Simon through the motions of waving his wand. His voice was nothing more than a low whisper as he muttered the incantation over and over in Simon’s ear. 

And so that’s how Simon had ended up holding hands with his roommate (okay it wasn’t exactly hand holding but that didn’t matter). It was also how for the first time since Simon had arrived at Watford he had blushed. 

“The spell is not that hard. You’re just being a git and not paying attention.” 

Simon looks over his shoulder to glare up at Baz, whose lips twitch up into a smile. A smile that has Simon look away quickly, cheeks turning even redder. 

This time Baz lets out a soft laugh, shifting closer to whisper, “If I distract you, Snow, all you had to do was say so.” 

Simon just grumbles, “Shut up and help me with this blasted spell.” 

Baz’s deep chuckles fills the room once again and as he shifts his grip to better demonstrate how to wave the wand, Simon is sure to pay very close attention to each word he says. 

And if each time Baz shifts closer, Simon doesn’t pull away cheeks only turning a darker shade of pink neither one of them mentions it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
